Electrical power for consumption at residences, offices and other structures is delivered by a power distribution system. A power distribution system may include numerous sections, which transmit power at different voltages. A section of high voltage power transmission lines forms a power distribution grid for transmitting power from a power plant to substations near populated areas. Various medium voltage (MV) power sections are coupled to the grid via substations to serve specific regions. An MV power section includes medium voltage power lines carrying power having a voltage in the range of 1,000V to 100,000V. Low voltage (LV) power sections are coupled to the MV power lines via distribution transformers to serve specific groups of structures such as homes. In the United States, the LV power lines typically carry voltages of approximately 120V phase to ground and 240V phase to phase.
The power distribution system includes transformers, switching devices, other devices, and miles of power lines. Maintaining the system in effective working order is imperative for the consumer and society. Maintenance is used to identify signs of potential failure and better manage distribution and redistribution of power to satisfy local needs. Even with such maintenance, however, faults occasionally occur, which typically results in a power outage thereby preventing power delivery. Power outages also may occur due to other events, such as when inclement weather conditions or falling tree branches knock down power lines. It is desirable that the utility operator quickly identify and respond to such power distribution events to minimize the adverse impact to the power distribution system and to the consumers. In particular, it is desirable to determine what adverse power distribution event may occur (or has occurred) and the location of such an event.
Accordingly, there is a need to collect power distribution parameter data for use in identifying adverse power distribution events. Another need is to obtain sufficient data to locate and respond to the power distribution event. Various embodiments of the present invention may satisfy one or more of these needs or others.